The Hogwarts sun
by JLCJSC
Summary: On a hot summers day does Lily Evans find herself along with the rest of the population oggling at the hunk himself, James Potter. Pssshht she would never stoop so low.


**This is my second Lily and James oneshot and feedback is more than welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of relevance to the Harry Potter series.**

If you ask most teenage girls about the weather here at Hogwarts I guarantee that the majority of answers will be something along the lines of 'some more sun would be nice' or ' There are only a few weeks a year we can go for a swim!', but I know the truth. The truth behind these answers is this, girls like the heat because with heat comes tanning and shirtless boys.

Now if you ask me about the weather, I could honestly tell you that our weather is perfect, just the right amount of days to go onto the grounds and study in the sun and only a few of days when you have to avoid the hoard of shirtless boys at Hogwarts. Actually I would probably wish for less sunny days so incidents like the following would have less of a chance of happening.....

A sunny weekend at Hogwarts is not the most common thing, which is why on those rare occasions the sun shines and you aren't locked inside a classroom you will find most of the students frolicking around the great lake. 1st years to 7th years will undeniably be there even if that leaves them procrastinating that same evening. Even I, Lily Evans, Head girl, cannot deny myself the pleasure of having a swim on a Sunday afternoon. Which is exactly where I was two days ago with my best friend Alice.

'Have you seen Sirius' body! No wonder he is the ultimate player ever to come through Hogwarts' doors, I mean usually I don't go for the perfectly chiselled...' she said going off into her own weird Alicey world.

'Alice!! have you forgotten about Frank..... your boyfriend of what is it 2 years now?'

'No of course not Lils, I just like to admire, I'm a teenage girl, I can't control it'

'Hey there is no need to bring down the whole female gender just because you have hormone problems'

'Oh like you can talk Lils! Every other second you are staring at James Potters arms, back and who knows what else and don't you dare deny it'.

'uhh, what! No pfft never ever' it was a pathetic effort, she knows me way to well.

'Oh come on Lils you so like him'

She had caught me, it was about time I guess, I had even thought she was figure it out earlier, I was crushing on James Potter big time.

'Alright fine Al so he's undeniably gorgeous and I like looking at gorgeous things is that really so bad'

It was at that exact moment that the man himself decided to show up.

'Undeniably gorgeous hey? Couldn't be talking about me could ya?'

'You wish Potter' as I exclaim my disgust for him (in one of my less attractive facial expressions which resembles a Grindylow which has been punched in the face by the Giant Squid)

'You sure you aren't talking about these?' Oh. Good. There he goes petting his perfectly carved abs, does he want to kill me right now. Although death by Potters muscles may not be the worst.

'Ugh well um no potter, no of course not', as this slipped out of my bumbling mouth I could see Alice give a little smirk, you would think being my best friend she would back me up in stead of laugh at my stupidity. Throughout this whole 'best friends are the death of you' rant in my head I had yet to stop gawking at the boys stomach.

'Ok well Alice as soon as she stops stuttering and staring at my stomach come over to where the marauders and myself are' and with a smirk in my direction he left. Damn he looks good when he walks.

'Pssht, what a load of bull!, what does that arrogant fool think he is talking about'

'Lils don't you remember our conversation about a minute ago? You were staring, we know it and now he knows it'

'but he can't know I like him it'

'Like him? I only thought you thought he was hot', oh crap.

'Oh my god! This is classic! Little Lily Evans has finally fallen for the Potter charm! I thought the apocalypse would have come before I saw the day Lily Evans admitted..' 'Yeah, ok sure so I have a bit of a crush on him what's the big deal'

'No no no Lily you like him, a lot! It's all becoming clear now! All those nights you would rather spend in the head common room studying with James rather than with me, and suddenly the change of seats in classes and in the great hall all so you could be closer with the marauders, namely James, this is epic!'

'Ok I get it! Its huge, I know'

'not just huge Lily, its an event of epic proportions, a full on fleshy incident, a phenomenon so legendary and monstrous that even a gross between a unicorn and a puffskein has nothing on it, it is just THAT HUGE!, tell me all about it please'

'Only if you shut up forever'

'Deal'

_It was a Friday night about a month ago in the heads common room and Lily Evans was sitting on the big lounge chair just staring into the fire. Suddenly the other half of the head team plonks himself down onto the couch beside her. 'You okay Evans? you look kind of washed out, you aren't getting sick are you' James asked her genuinely concerned. Worried about this washed out look she had, the girl soon found herself telling James she was fine whilst walking briskly to the bathroom to check her appearance, startled she thought to herself 'wait... checking my appearance, for James Potter, the boy who never stops taunting me and insisting we are meant for each other.' _

_Yet although the worry kicked in Lily found herself walking back into the common room sitting next to James and saying 'Yeah James, I'm okay how was your day' a genuine smile (not one of those sexy smirks, wait sexy?) graced his lips and she couldn't help but think that she had never noticed how wonderful he looks in his school uniform with his tie hanging a bit loose around his neck, how his hair looks professionally done and completely tousled at the same time and how wonderful it felt to be the one that put that one smile on his lips._

'and then suddenly we were having a huge conversation about our parents, school, our future and anything else, and since then it has even progressed'

_James Potter wasn't prone to being bored and that was why he was so surprised that he was lying on the couch on a Saturday night instead of causing trouble with his friends, at a party in the Gryffindor common room, or like he had been most weekends recently, flirting with his long time crush Lily Evans. Speaking of which where was she? It was 11 and she wasn't here, she couldn't be studying for this long on a Saturday? She wouldn't be out on a date with Diggory again would she? Just as the worry started to kick in none other but the Lily Evans walked into the common room kicked off her shoes and lay back on the couch with her feet on James' lap._

_'Where have you been Lils, on another date with Amos?' 'No James and there is no need to be jealous I didn't have a good time on the first date anyway' and Lily found herself winking at James, it was only after the action had been done that Lily started to panic, she just winked at James Potter bloody hell she isn't allowed to do that! Sure she has a crush but she can't bloody act on it._

_'Lils are you okay? You seem a little tense'_

_oh good he didn't notice 'Yeah I guess I am a little tense, I was at the library for a couple of hours, and my neck is a bit sore'_

'and next thing I know he is massaging my neck and back! There have been hugs too and once he carried me to bed it is too weird! Although I should have seen it coming, he has been really sweet to me for a while now'.

'This is awesome! You should ask him out, lets go over there now!'

Reluctant as I was to go over to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter otherwise known as 'the marauders' Alice is surprisingly strong, and I am not so surprisingly weak.

When we arrived I was a bit disappointed to see that the object of my affections wasn't there, not that I was going to ask him out. In stead the three other marauders were lounging on the grass seemingly wet.'You guys should go for a dip in the lake its great' Remus said confirming out suspicions. 'Yeah girls get in those lovely two pieces of yours and go for a dip, if you reaaaaally want I will come' Sirius, always the pig. Unfortunately before my whitty retort could escape my mouth I was scooped up by a pair of wet arms and as boys will be boys I was soon being held over the great lake. I expected a chance to get out of this maybe some pleading, maybe if I just held onto him he would pity me and not go in, or maybe I hoped he was actually a decent person.

All wrong, within 5 second I was coming up for air after being tossed in the water.

Next to me I see Potters half naked form surface and when he turns to look at me, burst with laughter. I have a weed in my hair, great.

'Potter you are a prat you know that!, why couldn't you just let me be!'

He reached over his face inches away from mine and whispers (let me add in a very husky voice that any girl would dream about) 'what would be the fun in that Evans?'

Fuming and slightly flushed I pull myself out of the water and try to get the weeds and muck out of my hair and clothes.

'Lily, lighten up it was just a bit of..'

'LIGHTEN UP? LIGHTEN UP POTTER YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS YOU CAN'T JUST GO GRABBING PEOPLE UNWILLINGLY AND CHUCKING THEM INTO LAKES, I COULD HAVE DROWNED, I COULD SEND YOU TO AZKABAN FOR ASSAULT' ok, so I went a bit crazy there I know, but he just gets my hormones going.

'Lil, I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to upset you' I know he is just saying it because I went all psycho freak on him a second ago but I can't help but fall for the look in his beautiful eyes and the comforting arm that is rubbing my own so I give in.

'It's ok Potter, I'm just a bit revved up at the moment' and I lean in and give him a kiss.

'shit, sorry Potter, lets just not mention it again, ever'.

Turning around I leave a jeering Alice and Sirius, a confused Peter, a grinning Remus and a completely gobsmacked James Potter.

* * *

So this is what has left me here, in my hot, stuffy private dorm in the heads common room avoiding James.

I don't think I have ever been more humiliated in my life, I am sure he is off making jokes about it too the marauders whilst winking at numerous ladies who aren't me.

'LILY! Come down here please!!'

…..or not.

The sooner the better I say, I am going to have to face him eventually (I am always quite level headed in an emergency) so I walk down the stairs to meet my fate.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I see a hot, sweaty shirtless James (thanks to the weather) and as I look up to meet his gaze I see that his eyes are burning into mine with an emotion I have never seen on his face.

'Gonna laugh at me James?'

'Quite the opposite actually'

As he pushed me up against the wall and crushed his mouth to mine, and kissed me with more passion I could ever imagine. He pulls away abruptly his mouth an inch from mine and asks

'Gonna laugh at me Lily?' Smiling at him I pull his face back towards mine taking advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss, no, I wasn't going to laugh.

If you asked me now how I felt about the weather at Hogwarts as I was around with James on my arm, I could honestly tell you that our weather is perfect, just the right amount of days to go onto the grounds and study, and who needs a tan when you can see my James Potter shirtless any day.

**I know it was kinda crap but I love the thought of James Potter shirtless. Feel free to review if you feel its worth it :D**


End file.
